Game Updates
This Page is for Official Update Notes, in descending order. __TOC__ Update 1.3.0 Date: TBA The latest update to Paradise Bay, includes all-new social features, two new mills, new recipes, and a bunch of cute wildlife friends destined to make your island adventure even more fun! Additionally, with this update we’ve taken note of your feedback here in our forums and made some changes that we think you’re sure to enjoy. New in 1.3.0: *Continue on your journey to becoming the ultimate Trademaster with an increased level cap of 50! *Experience the ongoing stories of your island friends through 24 exciting new quests! *New Social Currency! Earn Karma by visiting friends' islands and petting the local wildlife to keep them happy. Trust us—no one wants discontented wildlife on their island! -You can also earn Karma by assisting with dives. *Spend Karma on clearing tools—like axes and shears—in the Bazaar! *New wildlife visitors on your island give rewards when tapped! *New Island Creamery featuring ice cream treats like Taste of Paradise and Maple Chunk! *New Art Supply lets you make Paint Palettes, Charcoal Pencils, Sketch Books, and Canvases! *New Blacksmith and Glassworks recipes! *More ways to find and add friends—anonymously if you’d like! *Trees have been fine-tuned to take up 50% less space, and expired trees are visibly more enjoyable. *All of this as well as some bug fixes and performance improvements! In addition to this, you might have noticed that we’ve recently released some improvements to the game based on your feedback! *Reduced Gem cost for clearing tools like axes and shears! *Reduced Gem cost on canceling sales at Wesley’s Exports! *Made harvestable trees last longer! Update 1.2.0 Date: July 28, 2015 What's New in Version 1.2.0?! Discover a new way of life in Paradise Bay, Trademasters: *Explore your way through 45 levels of exciting features and content! *Enjoy the island life in the language of your choosing! Play in English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Brazilian Portuguese, Russian, Swedish, Simplified Chinese, or Traditional Chinese. *Meet our quirky cast of characters in surprising new ways! New character introductions and dialog bring them to life like never before. *We've remodeled the Trade Post! It's now easier for you to find, with fun, new character reactions to completed trades! *Watch your Treehouse and Windmill transform as you expand your storage to hold more goods! *Speaking of goods, we're introducing a bunch of new recipes! You'll find a Sarong at Island Outfitters, Chocolate Chip Cookies at the Tasty Bakery, Stained Glass at Glassworks, and more. Dive in to the new update for more great recipes! *We've also included performance improvements and a boatload of bug fixes! Thanks for updating—we look forward to seeing you in Paradise! Update 1.1.0 Date: Jul 23, 2015 What's New in Version 1.1.0 Prepare yourselves for sunny days ahead, Islanders! Dazzle locals and friends with all the exciting new mills, recipes, and more. *Need more Gems? Earn them as you work your way through our long list of fun and exciting Achievements! *Word around paradise is that there’s a stylish new island waiting to be discovered! *New island mills will have you producing fun flower arrangements at the Florist, tasty treats at the Bakery, worker wears with the Smithy, and soup-er delicious meals at the Soup Pot! *Things are heating up around the island. Enjoy the Spicy Mocha at the Arr’Bucks and Spicy Shrimp at your Grill, then cool down with the Vanilla Smoothie at the Juice Bar! *Summer is for getting your grill on and now, you can add a second one to your island! *Every island needs an adorable Sloth that collects Honey, Sap, and Mushrooms! *A smattering of new crops and trees are in full bloom, including Wheat, Roses, Lemons, and Cocoa! *In addition to this great content, we've made a couple of updates to Dives! They now include faster tiers and more rewards! It also only costs Gold to start. *We've also included a boat load of performance improvements! Thanks for updating Tradmasters, we’ll see you in Paradise! Category:Gameplay